


Сиеста

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Быть наедине с Сарой Райдер практически невозможно.





	Сиеста

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8668703)

Сара разрывает поцелуй, хмурится, поджимает губы, и Рейес уже знает, что это значит. Неслышно вздыхает, сдувая чёлку, и отворачивается. Третий лишний здесь вовсе не он, конечно, а встроенный в Первопроходца ИИ, но уж едва ли СЭМ способен чувствовать себя лишним, поэтому Рейес принимает эту обязанность на себя.

Гадает, что именно говорит ей СЭМ. Гадает, как часто и всегда ли он может это заметить. Невольно ловит себя на вопросе, учитывает ли СЭМ его присутствие в принципе. Не только в конкретный момент, к тому же, но и в целом в жизни Райдер.

— Хорошо, СЭМ, — устало бормочет Сара. — Только давай не сейчас.

Она обнимает его сзади, и Рейес скорее ощущает приглушенное «извини» в её тёплом выдохе в спину, чем слышит его на самом деле.

— Долг зовёт? — нарочито беспечно тянет он, разгоняя осадок досады. Накрывает её ладошки на животе своими, гладит пальцами её пальцы. Тонкие, почти хрупкие — такие целовать бы поутру с нежностью; такими не отвоёвывать с боем чужое скопление. Но обстоятельства им выбора не дают.

— Позже, — вздыхает Сара, и, кажется, думает о чём-то похожем. Повисает молчание — быть может, она уходит в раздумья, а возможно, снова слушает доклад СЭМа. Если так, Рейес рад, что в этот раз она уже не отвечает ему вслух.

Он даёт ей всё необходимое время.

— Рейес.

Её голос тихий, обтекаемо-мягкий и как будто немного хриплый. От такого идут мурашки. Рейес ощущает мурашки каждый раз, когда она называет его по имени.

— Сара?

— Я улетаю завтра.

Ей не нужно ничего объяснять, потому что всё и так ясно. Недельный отпуск превращается в суточный по одному сообщению, потому что быть наедине с Сарой Райдер практически невозможно. Рейес всегда делит её с СЭМом, всей Инициативой и миссией Первопроходца, и это всё — конкуренция слишком серьёзная, чтобы отвоевать её лично для себя раз и навсегда полностью.

Она ускользает от него каждый раз, как только он осмелится даже подумать о том, что вот он, их момент близости, украденный нагло у всей огромной новой галактики.

Но она не может ускользнуть от него прямо сейчас, когда он разворачивается к ней лицом и требовательно целует в губы.

Ей не нужно ничего объяснять, достаточно лишь ответить и уступить, и Рейес пользуется своим шансом. Оттесняет её обратно к стене. Лично её — Сару Райдер, земную девушку ниже его на полголовы, — а всю Инициативу мысленно посылает куда подальше. Она — его, по крайней мере в этот момент, и если кто ещё хочет заявить на неё свои права, то пусть заявится к нему со всей своей кавалерией.

— СЭМ, приватный режим, пожалуйста, — жарко шепчет Сара ему на ухо, и он вздрагивает от щекотки. Отстраняется и порывисто стягивает с неё толстовку. Почти хочет быть с ней резким и грубым, чтобы сорвать с её губ его собственное имя; чтобы она не думала ни о чём другом. Ни о ком, в том числе о своём интегрированном искусственном интеллекте.

— Это правда помогает, чтобы он… не слушал? — всё-таки спрашивает Рейес, спрашивает и жалеет, но вопрос уже висит между ними, даже если между ними больше ничего нет: Сара прижимается совсем вплотную, он в свою очередь охотно вжимает её в стену.

— Чёрт тебя возьми, Рейес, — ругается Сара, закидывая ногу ему на пояс. Её ладошки успевают всюду: взъерошив волосы, поощряют его склониться к её губам, секунду спустя расстёгивают ремень и наконец разбегаются горячими касаниями по его торсу. — Я хочу тебя прямо сейчас. Только _тебя_. Не надо этих вопросов.

Он соглашается с ней, соглашается и заглаживает вину руками — Сара млеет от его прикосновений, млеет и доверчиво раскрывается навстречу.

Рейес пользуется преимуществом. В интересах их обоих, конечно же. И в особенности в интересах Сары. Кому, как не ей, нужно немного отдыха. 

— Спасибо, — шепчет она потом и целует в щёку. Он успевает повернуть голову, чтобы поймать уголок её губ.

— Тебе нужно перевести дух, — старается убедить её Рейес. — Полноценно. Забудь о них, останься завтра со мной.

Сара виновато улыбается. Он уже знает, что она скажет. Но не даёт ей сказать. 

— Знаешь, ты сделала гораздо больше других вместе взятых. Ты не обязана…

Он замолкает на полуслове. Сара снова хмурится, поджимает губы.

_«Это правда помогает, чтобы он не слушал?»_

Рейес уже знает ответ.


End file.
